


Bite

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [26]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon has a sudden unwavering urge when he sees Eddie sound asleep one morning just as the sun rises. He can't help himself and submits to his own desire.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the sudden urge to bite some one or something but instead I wrote this.

It was early morning and Waylon was the first one up, rising just before the sun. A sudden strange overwhelming urge running through his body that he just couldn't seem to quell. Looking over at his side, he found the peaceful sleeping form of his boyfriend. The dark undercut slightly disheveled by their romp in the sheets the night before. The strong jawline outlined and shaded by the burning shadows of early morning peeking through the slatted shades. He bit his lip and leaned over the broad chest, admiring the exposed torso and the deep lines of muscle running like canyon cracks and crevices throughout.

Waylon knew every last dip and curve. He knew how to tease and taunt his boyfriend to get exactly what he wanted. He had done so the night before in their bed. Drawing in the masculine male to take what was his. But now Waylon wanted what was his. Eddie had his share and he carved that right, deep inside Waylon and painted his inner walls with his claim. Waylon wanted to return the favor but in a way that nobody else could ever deny. It was highly uncharacteristic behavior for him but he couldn't help this deep wrenching urge. It had been nagging him for weeks actually but he didn't know exactly what it was until last night. In the heat of the moment, it struck him.

He licked his lips in anticipation, lowering himself down to the larger male's chest. He pawed at the blanket to push it away and reveal the desired spot. He dragged his hot tongue across Eddie's collarbone, laving it over the rise of flesh and bone. Trailing it down into the dip before it reached the center of his throat. He swallowed thickly in nervous delight as Eddie made a soft sound in his sleep. Yet he didn't wake. One arm rested over his abdomen while the other remained outstretched. Still in the same position as it had been while Waylon was sleeping, curled around his torso and lying in his space. It kept their bodies close, cuddling for shared body heat in the aftermath of their even more heated play.

He carefully dipped back down to his spot, suckling on the desired place over the larger male's collarbone. He parted his lips, unruly blonde locks falling over his pale blue eyes as he sunk his teeth into the muscular flesh. Biting down hard. There was blood on his tongue, a thirty second delay before Eddie shot up out of bed with wide deep blue eyes and a curse screaming from his lips. "FUCK!"

Waylon had jolted back away from Eddie, licking his lips clean as he gazed innocently at his boyfriend's bewilderment. His pale blue eyes fluttering in a sheepish manner as Eddie's wide eyed gaze flitted from Waylon's eyes to the now bleeding and obvious bite mark on his collarbone and back to Waylon, honing into the slight hints of red still on the smaller blonde's lips. "You bit me?!" It was equal parts question and bewildered declaration. "Darling..? What has gotten into you?"

Waylon looked like a pup that just got scolded for going potty on the carpet. He shrank back nervously as Eddie reached for a box of tissues kept on the nightstand just incase one is needed, plucking two out of the cardboard box and started to wipe the blood away. Waylon stopped his hand before it could reach the mark, a fitful whine leaving his throat as he leaned in to lick the mark clean. "Waylon?" Eddie asked, not amused one bit. Concern hanging on his features, a tangible worry that oozed off of him as he gripped his smaller boyfriend by the shoulders and pushed him back. "You're not acting like yourself. You bit me out of the blue. What's wrong?"

Waylon pouted, sticking out his bottom lip at the fact his attempts were stalled. He huffed and met Eddie's gaze with his own bright eyed one. "Because I wanted to. Really badly. Ever since last night."

Eddie's brows furrowed as he tried to think over what they had done the night before to provoke such a response. It was nothing out of their usual routine so he was only left with more questions and even more concern. "Why though?" He repeated. "Normal people don't have spur of the moment impulses to bite their lovers while sleeping."

"Because I wanted to leave something to show you are mine." Waylon teased, reaching out and splaying his fingers across Eddie's bare chest. Outlining the firm muscle that rippled under his touch. The small tear streaks of red slid down from the crescent marks to follow some of those dips. He leaned in once more and lapped them up. This time Eddie didn't stop him. "Everyone knows I belong to someone. Your marks remind them every day. My body responds only to your touch. It's the only thing I can think of, that you have claimed me so completely yet I don't have a single unique mark on you. A symbol that you are mine and mine alone." His fingers trailed up to tease around the red mark on his boyfriend's chest. "I was going to do it last night but you wouldn't get close enough. It would have felt better then. And it's to weird to ask you out of the blue if I can bite you. Spontaneous was all I could think of."

Waylon's blue orbs glanced up at Eddie, daring a look to see if his boyfriend thought him crazy still for trying. Instead of scrutiny or anger, he found that same old loving gaze that never really got old. It made Waylon's heart flip flop in his chest and a pink flush rise to his cheeks. His head tilted down only to have his chin caught and tilted back up. Pale eyes staring into unquestioning blue depths. "If that's the case Darling, you should have said something last night. I would have let you mark me all over." Eddie's lips were pulled into a loving smile that was absolutely too infectious not to spread to Waylon. His face lit up with delight as their lips met, parting to taste and suckle on one another. A slow tension rising that bordered on lust before fading back to a tame display of affection. Eddie's thumb gingerly stroking Waylon's jaw.

"You should probably get that cleaned up babe. Don't want it to get infected." Waylon murmured, not really wanting to break up the moment but the last thing he'd want is for Eddie to end up sick because of him. "I'll get started on breakfast."

Eddie hummed softly, seemingly lost staring down at his blonde lover with his bed head. The serious expression only adding to his adorable features. Making Eddie want to squish them up between his palms but he held back and nodded. "Alright Darling. I'll join you in a couple minutes." He sighed in contentment, giving Waylon another peck on the lips before parting to their shared bathroom to clean up.


End file.
